Lightning Strikes
by uperFan
Summary: I love Fairy Tail, this is my first fanfiction for it so super fans of this anime please don't hate me. Anyway this fanfic has my own OC character, Kara, so I hope you enjoy. So just what I think would happen if Natsu met another Dragon Slayer, takes place just after the Fairy Tail war with Phantom.


**This is my first Fairy Tail Fanfiction so bear with me a little.**

The calmness of the oak wood trees in the Eastern Forest was a constant reminder of the seclusion. Many people come here as a way to escape the chaos of the Earth, others to clear their minds, ...few to fight.

"I have lost to a Dragon Slayer once! I know your ways child, I will not lose again!" a voice pierced through the empty wood.

"You talk way to much for someone who's getting their ass kicked," a female voice responded. Her smirk could be realized a mile away by her tone.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" screamed the angry man in pure frustration.

 _CRACK!_

The sicking sound of a jaw breaking could be heard by the few who ventured here.

Silence.

Then the man suddenly flew threw the tree and hit a boulder's side with enough force to make the solid rock splinter, he fell to the ground unconscious, defeated.

The victor of their battle emerged from the trees, there stood a 5'6' a female about age 19, with golden blond hair, steely gray eyes, and an ora that radiated strength. Her outfit a deer skin long sleeved shirt, as well as short pants that came down to her ankles, her face wore a sly smirk as her gaze ventured down to her former opponent.

The Great Erigor.

"The Great Erigor my ass." She said herself with a smirk.

She stretched as she turned up toward the sun, the hour was growing late she needed to find shelter soon. The unnamed victor turn to leave but stopped herself. She turned to the fatally injured man who had challenged her to his losing battle.

 _Help all others when they cannot help themselves, no matter how much you think they don't need it or deserve it._

A deep voice echoed in her mind as she looked toward Erigor again.

With a reluctant sigh she walked over to him and lifted him almost effortlessly onto her shoulders. There was a healer here in the Eastern Forest, she would help him. As the young women ventured through the large forest she saw a tree apart from the rest. She neared the tree as she watched an elder by the look of it, with long pink hair and a robe with a broom in her hands come out. She turned and the golden haired victor stopped in her tracks. The harsh gaze in her eyes made her shudder.

The glare of the older women hardened on her as she dared take another step forward.

"Are you the healer of this wood?" The young girl asked.

"Yes," The older women replied sharply. "Now why are you here?"

The 19 year old looked confused for a minute. "Um.. I have a horribly injured man on my shoulders, and your a healer, so why do you think I'm here?"

"DON"T GET SNIPPY WITH ME!" the older woman shouted causing the blond warrior to startle and drop Erigor in fear. "THIS IS WHY I HATE PEOPLE, THEY THINK THEY ARE SMARTER THAN EVERYONE, ALWAYS EXPECTING PEOPLE TO KNOW WHAT THEY WANT AND WHAT THEY DON'T!

The younger of the two looked scared for a minute after the hysteric rant before she tried talking again.

"I'm sorry," she said with uncertainty in her voice.

"That's a little better," The healer said with acidity in her voice.

"Look ma'am I don't really know what to say but if you can just heal him enough so he can walk away from here it would be helpful." The younger woman said. "Uh.. what should I call you?" She asked hesitantly.

The older woman just stared at the young warrior. "Porlyusica," was her clipped answer.

The younger wizard looked a little nervous as she once again spoke, "Okay then, Porlyusica, I can't have my conscience on this man, if he died it will be another burden for me to carry, since her was wounded by my hand."

Porlyusica's eyes widened at the statement, then narrowed again. "You did this?"

The wizard warrior gulped, shrinking back a little under the harsh gaze, "Yes," she said a little weakly.

"HUMANS CAN'T GO FIVE MINUTES WITHOUT VIOLENCE, IT'S BECOME PEOPLES LIFESTYLE, UNBELIEVABLE!" Porlyusica nearly screeched.

The blond wizard shrunk back more as the woman started swinging the broom around in frustration.

 _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,_ She thought.

"Okay, Okay your right I'm a bad person, humans suck! But if you heal him you can be better than us!" She shouted frantically to the woodland healer.

Her glare hardened even more at her, the gaze alone could send her running. "Okay just say you will heal him and I'll go away, I promise."

The gaze on her lingered, then drifted down to the brutally wounded man. "How?"

"Well...He started it by challenging me to a fight, then this," she said as she gestured to the man on the ground.

Porlyusica looked at her again, "I will heal him girl, just leave me be."

"No problem!" The other women said quickly. She turned to bolt but a "Stop," from the grumpy, short tempered healer made her freeze. The girl turned around slowly to look at Porlyusica again.

"What's your name child?"

The warrior stood for a minute looking back at the older woman. "Kara,"

She summoned lightning from her hand, her body also producing the energy, "The Lightning Dragon Slayer,"

With a flash she disappeared into the forest.


End file.
